A circuit breaker in the prior art has been configured in such a way that a molded case accommodates therein stationary contactors as which a pair of metal plates each being curved substantially in the shape of letter U are laterally disposed and which are arranged with their curved parts opposed through a spacing, a movable contactor which is disposed under the stationary contactors and which is capable of bridging the movable contactors, an inverted-U-shaped movable-contactor holder which holds the movable contactor so as to be movable in a vertical direction being a switching direction, by sidewalls disposed on both the sides of the movable contactor and which is movable in the switching direction of the movable contactor, a U-shaped holder support which includes guide portions disposed on both the outer sides of the sidewalls of the movable-contactor holder and which holds the movable-contactor holder so as to be slidable in the switching direction of the movable contactor, and a contact pressure spring which is interposed between the movable contactor and the holder support and which urges the movable contactor toward the movable-contactor holder, and that, when an overcurrent has flowed through the stationary contactors, a switching mechanism section moves the movable-contactor holder onto the side of the holder support while compressing the contact pressure spring, against the urging force of the contact pressure spring, thereby to separate the movable contactor from the stationary contactors (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-16902 (Sectors 0004-0007, FIGS. 3-5)